


Narry: Happiness and love

by Mrs_Styles1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Styles1/pseuds/Mrs_Styles1
Summary: Harry is a singer who's about to film his new music video and a very intimate scene and he asks his good old friend, Niall, for help. But then a drunken mistake happens and they need to find a way out of it.





	Narry: Happiness and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Just wanted to say that I'm new here and my work may be bad in the begging until I get used to all of this, hopefully later on it will get better. I already have a Wattpad account, but I wanted to post one of my favourite stories here as well. I'm saying this so no one gets confused and to say that I'm not stealing anyone's work, I wrote all of this by myself and I hope you will enjoy it!

NO ONE POINT OF VIEW

"No, I don't want someone else." A younger pop singer, Harry Styles says, calmly as he stares at his manager who's slightly loosing his patience with him. 

"Harry, these people are professionals and they keep everything professional, you won't find anyone better than them." Mark, Harry's manager said as he got up from his chair, and walked towards a big window, trying to calm himself down.

"I know, but I don't want them, I have someone else in mind." Harry said and Mark turned around to look at him.

"Who?" He asked and Harry smiled lightly as he thought of the person. 

"Niall Horan." Harry said confidently and Mark gave him a surprised look. 

"Niall Horan?" Mark asked to confirm that he heard it correctly.

"Yes Niall Horan." Harry said his smile growing bigger. 

"That small irish fella with dyed blond hair?" Mark asked and Harry chucuckled.

"Yes that small irish fella with dyed blond hair." Harry said, nodding his head and Mark rolled his eyes.

"Isn't he your best friend or something like that? Wouldn't it be weird for you and him to do a scene like that?" Mark asked him and Harry bit his lips, thinking of all the pros and cons before he just shakes his head.

"He already agreed to it." Harry said and Mark gave him a confused side glance again as he took a sip from his whiskey. 

"He did?" Mark asked him, surprised because Niall didn't seem like that kind of guy who would do something like that. 

"Yes, he already knows everything he's suppose to do." Harry said confidently, leaning against his chair.

"Alright then, bring him to studio tomorrow at 10 am sharp so we can finally finish this video." Mark said and Harry nodded, getting up with a quick goodbye so he can drive to Niall and inform the blond boy in what he got both of them into. 

_

"You did what?!" Niall yelled at Harry as he almost drop the jar of sugar he was holding next to Harry's chair.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you're-." Harry was about to say, but Niall cut him off with a slap upside the curly lad's head.

"I'm what? I'm your best friend Harry, not your lover. What is this music video even about?" Niall asked. He was angry and scared because he knows he couldn't say no to Harry, but at the same time he's not doing the scene.

"It's about a boy who's secretly gay or bi, he doesn't even knows it himself and he is experimenting with a close friend of his, but there are no feelings, not in the begging at least and in the end they end up together." Harry explains and Niall sighs, sitting down by the table opposite of Harry and looking at his best friend in the eye. 

"You're going to be the death of me Harry, you know that right?" Niall asks him and Harry smiles innocently, making Niall wonder jusr how old is the man sitting im front of him.

"Will there be kissing?" Niall asked him and Harry nodded, making Niall laugh nervously. 

"A little, but it's a music video which means there will only be a second of it." Harry explained and Niall nodded.

"How come you decided to do a music video like that? You don't do these type of things." Niall said and Harry nodded knowingly. The whole idea of the song and how the music video should look like just came to him one day out of nowhere and the whole point of the song really represents how he feels. 

"The idea just came to me out of no where." Harry said and Niall rolled his eyes painfully. 

"Okay." Niall finally said and Harry looked at him surprised. 

"Okay? Like okay I'll do it or okay like get out of my flat now, you freak?" Harry asked and Niall laughed, throwing his head back. 

"Okay, I'll do it." Niall said still giggling like crazy and hiding his head in his hands, making Harry heart swell with happiness. 

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Harry said getting up and hugging Niall, spinning them around while both of them laugh.

"Okay put me down you big goof!" Niall laughed and Harry did put him down, but he didn't let him go. He kept him in his arms while Niall continued to giggle making Harry feel all weird and happy inside. 

_

"Niall? Niall?" Harry called out as he knocked on his best friend's door. 

"What do you want, Harry? It's like 7 am." Niall says and Harry smiles as he pushes a bouquet of roses in Niall's face and his favourite chocolate. 

"Harry, what is this?" Niall asks as he takes a closer look at what Harry gave him, his face lighting up and soon he forgot about Harry waking him on Sunday. 

"I wanted to thank you for doing the music video, even though I told you too late, you still agreed and that's why I want to take you out tonight." Harry said and Niall looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean take me out tonight?" Niall asked him confused and Harry smiled before he pushed Niall back in the house and closed the door. 

"Just trust me and go get dressed." Harry said as he once again pushed thr smaller boy towards the stairs and then he went to kitchen while he waited for Niall. 

"Okay, now tell me where are we going?" Niall asked him and Harry smiled when he recognized the hoddie, that Niall was wearing, as his. 

"Great we're ready!" Harry said as he claped his head and walked towards the door, opening them for Niall before he guided the blond boy towards his car. 

"Where are we going?" Niall asked him as Harry left his driveway.

"Well, I was thinking we go to catch some breakfast first, then cinema and then lunch, then we go to mall and then we have to get ready to go to the bar." Harry explained the whole plan and Niall laughed.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Niall said and Harry smirked at him as he suddenly stopped the car so they can start their exciting day. 

_

"Niall, come on, it's time to go." Harry said as he tried to pull a drunken Niall off of the table, but Niall only moved away and continued to dance drunkenly. Harry is usually stronger out of twi, but je was tipsy as well and all he wanted to do is sit down and laugh at nothing and wait until he finally passes out. 

"Niall come on!" Harry says as he finally cahtches Niall's hands and pushes him down in his arms. 

"I'm flying weee!" Niall said as he threw his hands all over the place, hitting Harry in head couple of times. 

"Ow Niall!" Harry said as Niall hit him in his nose, it didn't really hurt he was just uncomfortable and drunk. 

"Harry? Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" Niall said as he tried to take Harry's face in his hands and Harry soon realized Niall was crying his heart out. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay, you didn't hurt me that much. Come on let's go home yea?" Harry asked Niall and Niall nodded and just hugged Harry, wrapping around him like a koala. Harry had trouble getting them in the car, but after some time Niall was finally in the car and Harry was driving them home, he wasn't as tipsy as he was before so they came home in no time and Harry get Niall in his house before he closed the door. He turned around to get Niall to his room when a pair of lips slammed against his own and he had to put his hands on Niall's waist to balance them. He was about to pull away when he felt Niall's tounge entered his mouth and he moaned into the kiss. He pinned Niall against the wall before he took control over the kiss making Niall whimper and moan at the same time. After couple of seconds they broke apart and Harry sighed as he felt Niall's heart beat against his chest. 

"Niall." Harry breathed out, but instead of words Niall connected their lips again and Harry was powerless in his hold.

_

The next morning Niall woke up with big headache and he groaned as he rolled around in his bed. He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt toned chest underneath his finger tips and he gasped when he finally realized who it was. 

"Harry!" Niall screamed when he caught site of Harry's naked body and he immediately covered his eyes while the curly hair lad fell off the bed. 

"What are you doing here? What happened last night?!" Niall yelled when he looked under the covers only to see he was naked and the pain in his lower back and head didn't help at all. 

"I-I." Harry tried to say, but when he realized what they actually did his eyes widened. 

"What?" Niall asked him and Harry looked down, feeling kind of ashamed of himself. 

"We slept together." Harry said and Niall rolled his eyes. 

"I can see that we slept in the same bed Harry, but what happened last night?" Niall asked and Harry cursed Niall and his innocence. 

"We had sex Niall." Harry said and he was soon heard Niall's loud laugh as he threw his head back, not believing Harry at all.

"Really funny Harry." Niall said and Harry ran his fingers trough his hair because he regreted everything that happned last night.

"I'm not lying Niall?" Harry said seriously and Niall stared at him for couple of seconds before he widened his eyes.

"I-I." Niall tried to say something but he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he has been a virging for 26 years of his life because he was waiting for the right one and now he lost it to his best friend. 

"I think I should get going." Harry said as he quickly got up, covering his private parts before he quickly put on his clothes and left Niall all by himself.

Niall started at the grey blanket before he threw it off his sweaty and naked body and his eyss soon caught site of bloody sheets. He soon realized it was either his or Harry's bloof, but when he could barely get out of bed he realized it was probably his. 

Not knowing what else to do he took a shower before he just slept for the rest of the dey, in the quest bedroom.

_

"For fuck's sake!" Harry said as Niall once again ignored his call and the curly hair lad was close to crying from frustration.

"Please answer me Niall." Harry pleaded as he tried calling Niall one more time, but he didn't answer him. He ran his fingers trough his hair as he got up from where he was sitting on the floor and took his keys before he got in his car and drove to Niall's. 

After half and hour he finally came and he knocked on Niall's door, not saying amything because he knew Niall wouldn't answer him if he heard his voice.

After some time Niall opened, his red puffy eyes widened when he saw Harry and he was quick to close the door, but Harry stopped it in the last moment. 

"Niall please w-we need to talk." Harry said his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence as tear slipped from his eye and Niall looked at him confused before he finally let Harry in. Harry walked in and was surprised when he saw in what condition his flat was in. He followed Niall as he lead him to kitchen before he sat down, his heart dropping when he realized he didn't know how or where to start. 

"Niall I-" Harry started, but the broken look Niall gave him made him shut up immediatelly. 

"Can we not talk about it?" Niall asked him and Harry was about to say otherwise when Niall's soft but broken voice could be heard in the room again. 

"I will do the music video, if you're wondering, but I need some time away from you, to think about everything that happened." Niall said softly and the way he said it made Harry shut up immediatelly.

"But Niall, about that night I-." Harry tried again, but Niall shook his head. 

"Were you drunk?" Niall asked him and Harry swallowed hard, because he wasn't sure. He did remember what happened, or most of it.

"I'm not sure." Harry said, because out of the two, Niall was the one who was really drunk he was just tipsy and he should be the one that stopped it before it got too far, but he let his emotions and his heart get in the way.

The blond boy didn't say anything as he nodded and got up, but before he could walk away Harry stopped him. 

"I like you Niall." Harry blurted out and Niall gasped as he stared into Harry's eyes searching for the signs that he's lying, but he found none. 

"You like me?" Niall asked him and Harry nodded as he bring Niall closer. 

"I did for a while now and that night I wasn't as drunk as you, but I was tipsy and I let my emotions get in the way and I'm so sorry Niall, because I know you think I took advanatge of you, but I didn't, I promise. I would never do something that will hurt you on purpose.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that, I just couldn't believe that I lost it without even remembering anything." Niall said, lookimg down and Harry shook his head.

"Don't be sorry for anything, it's my fault and I should of have stopped it. God Niall, I'm so sorry." Harry said as he felt tears threating to fall, but he kept them in. 

"Stop apologizing Harry, please just forget about it." Niall said and Harry was about to say something, but he couldn't because Niall kissed him hard before he had the chance. 

The kiss was passionate and when Harry pulled away he could feel Niall trying to chase after his lips which made him chuckle. 

"Stop it." Niall said as he hide his face in Harry's chest and Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around the blond boy, his heart swelling with happiness and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and if you have an idea for a story you can always comment and I'll do it as soon as possible


End file.
